


Leçon de Russe

by EastDuquesne



Series: Innombrables Horizons [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Amour à sens unique, F/M, Fluff, ce moment où Illya est en fait un gros marshmallow, et Gaby est bourrée, et Napoléon joue les cupidons, feedbacks très très appréciés, léger angst, ou peut-être pas, vraiment j'ai passé des mois sur cette trad je suis au bout du rouleau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastDuquesne/pseuds/EastDuquesne
Summary: Il eut soudain toutes les peines du monde à déglutir, et la pièce sembla se réchauffer d'au moins cinq degrés lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus de la table. Elle tapota son verre de cristal de ses doigts graciles, produisant ainsi d'imperceptibles ondulations dans la vodka, puis s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :« Очень приятно, меня зовут Габриэлла. »





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Every Skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460150) by [dearxalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist). 



> Prompt: Illya est complètement transcendé lorsque Gaby parle russe, et a bien du mal à le cacher.
> 
> N.B. : La fiction concernée se trouve dans la collection "And Every Skyline" par [dearxalchemist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist) au chapitre 74.
> 
> Traductions en hover pour les parties en russe~

Il eut soudain toutes les peines du monde à déglutir, et la pièce sembla se réchauffer d'au moins cinq degrés lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus de la table. Elle tapota son verre de cristal de ses doigts graciles, produisant ainsi d'imperceptibles ondulations dans la vodka, puis s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

 

« Очень приятно, меня зовут Габриэлла. »

 

Sa voix était plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, elle était profonde, intense–

 

_Melliflue._

 

Il secoua discrètement la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur sa partie d'échecs, mais ses pensées furent interrompues d'un « пожалуйста, продолжай » lascif qui mit à mal le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait, à tel point qu'il ne put empêcher son corps de le trahir à l'idée qu'elle lui susurre ces mêmes mots.

 

« Да ? »

 

Gaby répéta ce mot en jouant sur l'intonation, ses expressions faciales changeant au gré de ses inflexions. Elle s'arrêta un instant, les sourcils levés haut et les lèvres pressées en une adorable moue, puis finit sa vodka cul-sec . Quelques gouttes limpides se perdirent aux coins de sa bouche avant de rouler le long de son menton. L'espace d'une seconde, Illya contempla l'idée de les essuyer de son pouce calleux, cependant il se ressaisit promptement.

 

Une fois son verre vide, elle le reposa sur la table, laissant échapper un bref soupir. Elle qui était si menue semblait flotter dans son pyjama, aussi lorsqu'elle se pencha, sa chemise laissa entrevoir sa peau satinée ; en parfait gentleman, Illya eut vite fait de détourner le regard, néanmoins il sentit éclore sur ses joues les fleurs carminées du désarroi. Le KGB lui avait appris à supporter nombre de choses sans ciller, mais certainement pas ce _genre_ de chose.

 

Il chercha une position plus confortable, quoique c'était peine perdue avec ce fauteuil d'une raideur exaspérante.

 

Solo adressa un hochement de tête à Gaby par-dessus son journal. Comment il avait pu se procurer le _New York Times_ , Illya l'ignorait, et à dire vrai il s'en fichait éperdument.

 

« Essayez de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en baissant légèrement la voix– Leskov sera à coup sûr esclave de vos charmes », lui conseilla Napoléon non sans lui envoyer un clin d'œil complice.

 

Illya savait pertinemment que l'Américain n'avait aucune intention déplacée à l'égard de Gaby, toujours est-il qu'il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère aussi absurde qu'inattendue. Il réprima sa hargne et reprit contenance.

 

La mission qu'U.N.C.L.E. leur avait confiée reposait essentiellement sur Gaby, qui devait jouer les séductrices auprès de Leskov, un multimillionnaire russe, trafiquant d'armes à ses heures perdues, ayant un goût prononcé pour les femmes fatales virtuoses en langues. Pendant qu'elle détournerait son attention, Napoléon récupérait les informations nécessaires afin qu'U.N.C.L.E. arrête le criminel international, et Illya… Illya s'assurait que tout se déroule sans accroc.

 

Gaby sembla méditer les paroles de Napoléon tout en passant nonchalamment la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, faisant disparaître les dernières gouttelettes de vodka. Elle se réadossa dans le luxueux canapé Louis XV, mit ses pieds nus sur la table basse, remuant ses orteils au rythme de l'air qu'elle fredonnait distraitement. L'étrange lueur animant ses yeux grenat et la charmante teinte coquelicot embrasant sa gorge attestaient de son ivresse – ce qu'Illya ne manqua pas de remarquer. La jeune femme tira sur le col de sa chemise rayée puis reprit :

 

« Вы говорите по-английски? »

 

Il était évident que le russe n'était pas sa langue maternelle ; bien qu'elle étirât ses « i » avec une aisance toute naturelle, la façon dont elle prononçait les consonnes la trahissait, car, accentuées à l'allemande, il n'y avait pas de distinction entre celles sourdes, sonores, dures, et molles présentes en russe. Mais il en importait bien peu à Illya, qui s'abîmait un peu plus dans son engouement à mesure que les mots s'écoulaient de cette bouche à l'ourlet parfait.

 

Elle répéta quelques fois encore « английски. », et soudain Illya se demanda si de là où il était, Cowboy pouvait entendre son cœur battre tel un hortator exalté. 

 

« Illya ? »

 

Sa voix avait encore cette raucité sensuelle qui excitait ses sens et le consumait de désir ; brusquement, sa respiration se fit erratique, et la pièce sembla valser autour de lui. Il parvint néanmoins – quoique à grand-peine – à faire comme si de rien n'était, et reporta ses yeux sur Gaby. La tête penchée et les sourcils arqués, elle promenait un regard intrigué sur lui. Jusqu'ici, il avait sa partie d'échecs comme excuse pour ne pas – trop – la dévorer du regard, mais maintenant, il était ardu de ne pas remarquer sa mâchoire comme ciselée dans le plus fin des marbres, sa gorge se mouvoir lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle déglutissait, ses cheveux tomber en cascade brune, la naissance de sa poitrine que cette chemise trop large laissait entrevoir…

 

Le froissement de papier l'arracha à ses rêveries, et la soudaine prise de conscience que Napoléon était toujours dans la pièce le fit tressauter. Il tenta de dissimuler son désarroi en avançant sa reine mais, dans son agitation, renversa le fou. Il pria pour que cette maladresse donnât l'illusion que l'intervention de Gaby et celle involontaire de Napoléon avaient brisé sa concentration.

 

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en affectant un air agacé.

 

Napoléon le dévisagea, amusé. L'Américain était beaucoup plus perspicace qu'il ne le laissait penser, aussi il devina aisément le tourment d'Illya et qui en était la cause. Le coup d'œil qu'il jeta à l'échiquier ainsi que son sourire goguenard n'aidèrent en rien le Russe. Retenant un grognement, il décocha un regard assassin à Napoléon, lui sommant silencieusement de se taire.

 

« Comment c'était ? » s'enquit-elle.

 

La façon dont son accent imprégnait ses paroles, son regard pénétrant, son attitude un brin effrontée, tout en elle lui faisait l'effet de mille flammes le léchant, le dévorant, pour ne laisser derrière elles qu'une multitude de braises rougeoyantes et de cendres virevoltantes.

 

Soudain, des pensées l'assaillirent comme autant de papillons aux ailes chamarrées et aux friselis affriolants.

 

Il se vit enserrer cette gorge si délicate.

 

Il se vit effleurer cette peau si fine.

 

Il se vit caresser ces lèvres si désirables des siennes.

 

_ пожалуйста, продолжай. _

 

« C'était pas mal.

 

– Pas mal ? » répéta Gaby, incrédule. Elle fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre, lesquels emplirent l'air de leurs tintinnabulements cristallins.

 

« Si je puis me permettre, Péril, elle s'en sort remarquablement bien ; certes il y a encore quelques hésitations çà et là, mais c'en est d'autant plus charmant », objecta Napoléon.

 

Gaby articula un « merci » silencieux à l'intention de l'Américain qui y répondit d'un discret salut militaire.

 

Après que tous deux eurent échangé quelques banalités, Napoléon s'étira longuement, puis déclara aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

 

Gaby enleva ses pieds de la table afin de le laisser passer ; ce dernier, le _ Times _ plié sous le bras, chantonnait une mélodie qu'Illya crut reconnaître comme étant  _ Che vuole questa musica stasera  _ cependant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il musarda encore quelques secondes dans l'espoir de saisir une bribe de conversation entre ses deux compagnons, néanmoins Illya ne lui donna pas cette satisfaction. Il laissa s'égrener une minute après que le clic du verrou eut retenti, puis reporta son regard sur la petite mécanicienne  qui portait un bout de glace à ses lèvres. Avec l'indolence que confère l'alcool, Gaby fit de nouveau de la table en merisier massif son repose-pieds, faisant fi de la froideur du marbre qui la recouvrait. Sa position peu décente aurait pu en faire tiquer plus d'un, mais sûrement pas Illya, qui s'égara une fois encore, imaginant faire glisser sa main sous la jambe du pyjama, sentir la délicieuse chaleur de sa peau, lui donner des leçons avancées de russe, …

  
  


« Vous étiez sérieux tout à l'heure ? Quand vous m'avez dit que c'était "pas mal" », précisa-t-elle.

 

Ses inflexions sensuelles avaient disparu de sa voix, et Illya sut qu'elle posait cette question en toute honnêteté, et qu'en un sens, il l'avait froissée avec sa remarque. Penaud, il baissa les yeux, et s'apprêtait à lui présenter ses excuses lorsqu'il sentit les doigts délicats de Gaby sur sa joue.

 

Il risqua un œil vers la jeune Allemande ; bien qu'elle fût debout et lui assis, ils faisaient presque la même taille, à une poignée de centimètres près. Il promena timidement son regard sur le charmant minois jusqu'à croiser le sien dont le brun intense était d'une profondeur sans pareil, si bien qu'il s'engoua de ses yeux comme de gemmes iridescentes ; s'abandonnant alors à cette douce caresse, il implora le ciel qu'elle ne retirât pas sa main, que ces quelques secondes de quiétude s'étendissent à n'en plus finir. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis cette fois à Istanbul, c'est-à-dire plus de trois mois.

 

« C'était presque parfait, Gaby », se résolut-il à dire avec un soupir.

 

« Presque ? » s'assura plus que ne demanda cette dernière.

 

Altérée par la fatigue et la boisson, sa voix était à peine distincte, tout juste un murmure. Illya ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer au réveil, le visage encore enfoui dans la suave chaleur des draps, les cheveux enchevêtrés par la nuit passée, leurs doigts entrelacés, lui souffler un « je t'aime » de cette même voix. Il se prenait souvent à fantasmer ce réveil, qui un jour peut-être serait réalité ; mais pas ce soir.

 

Il se rendit soudain compte que le petite main de Gaby n'était plus contre sa joue, et si ce n'avait pas été pour la fraîcheur fantôme qui subsistait, il eut pu croire que tout n'avait été qu'un mirage. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, puis se dirigea cahin-caha vers sa chambre, frôlant son épaule au passage.

 

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je n'aurai qu'à m'exercer jusqu'à atteindre la perfection », proclama-t-elle tout en se frottant les yeux.

 

_ Mais vous l'avez déjà atteinte. _

 

Comme leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs nuits, ces mots resteraient des chimères : toujours pourchassés, jamais capturés.

 

Illya sourit devant la détermination de la jeune femme. Il la regarda s'éloigner doucement, prêt à la rattraper au cas où l'ivresse la fasse chavirer. Une fois arrivée à bon port, Gaby s'écroula avec un bruit mat sur l'énorme lit à baldaquin. Notant qu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte, il se demanda si c'était une simple omission ou une invitation. Il la regarda se glisser avec des gestes las sous les épaisses couvertures, délibérant intérieurement si oui ou non il devrait la rejoindre.

 

Un faible « сладких снов, солнышко » lui parvint alors, ranimant le brasier qui sommeillait en lui.

 

Il passa le reste de la soirée dans son fauteuil, immobile, laissant ses pensées débridées le consumer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si jamais vous voulez me soutenir dans ce que je fais, vous pouvez le faire [ici.](https://ko-fi.com/A0814BMT) ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
